Put On A Happy Face
by MyFairJenni
Summary: Short Song-fic from Bye Bye Birdie. Details the first time 'Put On A Happy Face' was sung. Albert/Rosie.


**Author's Notes: **_Hello! It's me again!I was recently in a production of Bye Bye Birdie and fell in love with the characters Albert and Rosie, their relationship, and the soundtrack. So when this idea popped into my head I cried out "YES!" Hope you like it. Please Review, your critisism will help make any other stories I write much better! Thank You!_

Put On A Happy Face

Rose sulked in the corner, watching the door close behind a woman that could possibly be the devil's incarnate. The only good thing she had done was give birth to Albert. And right now even that wasn't to great. Mae had just trounced into the office, knowing nothing of the business that went on, and criticized her. If Rose had actually done something wrong she wouldn't have minded as much. No, she had been treated like an immigrant with no talking skills, and Mae even had the gal to suggest that Albert get a new, 'civilized', secretary. During the whole ordeal Albert didn't speak up for her once! Not once!

"Please cheer up Rosie." Albert stepped near her. "Don't pay any attention to mama, she's just..." Albert started but was silenced by Rose's glare. The real reason that she was upset was not because she had been criticized. No she had been through enough of that for it to not bother her anymore. It was the fact that Albert hadn't stuck up for her, as a caring lover should.

Albert was in a real pickle. They work day was not even halfway over, and with the atmosphere the way it was now, the day would pass very slowly and little would be done. Then, genius hit him like a heavy, concussion inducing, brick. He would do something that Rose couldn't resist, sing. He plucked out a melody that he had been working on recently and started to put lyrics to it. Finally he had enough to work with.

"Gray skies are gonna clear up." Albert started, smiling all the way.

"Put on a happy face."

Rose rolled her eyes, silently hoping that he would stop done for she didn't know how long she would be able to keep up her foul mood. In a huff she turned away from Albert, leaving him to stare at her, slightly discouraged, but not for long.

"Brush off the clouds and cheer up. Put on a happy face." Albert had crept up behind Rose and now wrapped his long arms around her torso and started swaying to the melody that was now not only in his mind but was also in Rose's as well. No matter how hard she tried to banish it, the sweet, upbeat tune kept coming back.

"Take off the gloomy mask of tragedy; it's not your style." Rose felt Albert's warm breath tickle her skin as he sung softly into her ear. Slowly her back left Albert's chest as he spun her around. Rose listened to his beautiful tenor voice as it melded with the melody in her head.

"You'll look so good that you'll be glad you decided to smile." Rose looked into Albert's eyes as he continued on. His beautiful blue eyes that sparked and shone as he smiled wonderfully at her. She shook her head trying to stay focused on the task of staying mad as it became increasingly hard.

Albert watched Roses face and could tell it wouldn't be long before she gave in. He pulled her close to him again this time chest to chest, and was delighted at how easily her body melded to his. No it would not be long at all.

"Pick out a pleasant outlook, stick out that noble chin." Rose looked strait ahead to Albert's chest until his fingers flitted down her cheek to cup her chin. Raising it up so that she looked into his eyes, becoming lost once more.

"Wipe off that full of doubt look, slap on a happy grin." Albert held Roses right hand and spun her around again, pulling her back halfway through. Her back against his chest, his arms coming back around her. A most comfortable position for both of them. Albert being tall enough to simply rest his clean shaven chin on the crown of Roses head. Rose could not help but join Albert's in time sway.

"And spread sunshine all over the place. Just put on a happy face." Albert lifted his hand, still attached to Roses, allowing her to fully turn to him a large smile spreading across her face.

"That was lovely." Rose complimented both Albert's ability to create and sing the song.

"No..." Albert lifted his hand and traced Roses upward curled lips, that he noticed were silky smooth. "This is lovely." Albert was so happy that he continued to dance in time with his melody. Rose gladly joined him and together they stayed. Swaying and turning, coming together and going apart. Until on one turn Rose came closer and closer until her lips lightly grazed over Albert's. His motions stopped, Albert was in shock. Yes, they were a couple, but that didn't mean they showed it very often. A large grin started and soon spread across his face. Albert was so happy he picked Rose up and span her around. As he slowly let her down he pressed his lips to hers. They stayed connected as Roses feet lightly touched the ground. Slowly they broke apart. Roses eyes sweeping up to meet Albert's yet again.

"Oh Albert." She sighed as she rested her head against his chest, more than content. Albert layed his head to rest on Roses and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. There they stayed.


End file.
